


Needs

by westwingwolf



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingwolf/pseuds/westwingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe provides Clark and Lex with their needs, but what about hers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

Started with a simple inquiry. Clark had only known sex with his current lover and wondered what it would be like with someone completely different.

Lex had had many different women in the past, and wasn't looking for any in the present or future. But he could never deny his love anything so he agreed on one condition: that he could watch. He didn't need the experience any more but he wanted Clark to remember where his intimacy should remain.

Chloe had agreed to the plan almost out of habit. Like Lex, she could not deny her best friend. Better it be with a friend who wouldn't allow herself to create any complications than a stranger who could bring the world crashing down.

The first night had been odd for her. Not just because Lex sat and watched them, but because she found herself more concerned of his feelings that self-conscious of her body and what it was currently involved in. Worried if he was hurt because Clark said he needed this. Worried if he was torturing himself on some semblance that he needed Clark to acknowledge him.

After she left the apartment, Chloe fully expected to never hear from either of them again.

Surprisingly, a few days later Lex called to schedule another rendezvous for the three of them.

These calls became a regular occurrence over time. Every few weeks, Chloe would stop by the penthouse, have dinner, then the three of them would enter the bedroom. Clark and her always on the bed. Lex always in his chair. Nothing ever happened with Clark without Lex present. And no one ever spoke of the meetings outside of them and the phone calls.

Then one day life changed. A lucky villain had discovered Clark's weakness. Taken by a Kryptonite bullet. Lex was devastated. That night Chloe held him in the bedroom which seemed so different without Clark than it had the night before. Tried to whisper comforting words, but he needed more. And she willingly gave it to him.

The next morning nothing was said. Plans had to be made. On the day of the funeral, after everyone had given their condolences and left Lex's home, Chloe stayed behind. Neither voiced what they wanted but they awoke together in bed all the same.

Somewhere along the weeks, they acknowledged they were in a relationship. Not long after, Chloe realized she had missed her period.

The timing was too close to determine the father.

They agreed the answer didn't matter. Lex said he would love his child no matter what.

But Chloe can't stop wishing that her current lover is the father. And she can't help fearing that he wishes he weren't.

The End


End file.
